


so long, wed become the flowers (feed well the land, and worry the sheep)

by mirabelleicepop



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hanging, anyways i tried to write The Scene, could be basil/sunny if you wanna see it that way, its very rambly, well like. Duh lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabelleicepop/pseuds/mirabelleicepop
Summary: sunny stares at the dry grass of his backyard, trying to ignore the sound of the branch creaking under his sister's weight
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Kudos: 24





	so long, wed become the flowers (feed well the land, and worry the sheep)

**Author's Note:**

> me and my s/o were playing this on call over the last few days and woah. so i wanted to try and write The Scene, but to be fair im probably not that good at character-study esque stuff cause i only know how my head works so if any of the thoughts seem convoluted or like they go nowhere. idk thats sunnys grief response or something lol

Sunny didn’t mean to do it. He really really didn’t he was just-

Mari was okay. She was okay because she had to be. She just needed to rest. Sunny would take her upstairs and tuck her into bed.

She wasn’t waking up. Basil was here- when did he get here? No matter. Basil is holding him. He’s saying something, but Sunny can barely understand his words.

_you’re a good person, you didn’t do it, there was something behind you_

Basil grabbed Sunny’s hand, and he led them into Sunny’s room. Sunny understood. Basil was just trying to save him- the police would say Sunny killed Mari, but he didn’t because Mari was okay and just asleep in her room.

Basil pulled an old jump rope out of the toybox and then they were in the backyard. Basil was tying a knot and Sunny felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He ties the jump rope to the branch and by the time Sunny realizes Mari isn’t okay they’re carrying her down the stairs and into the yard.

She’s not breathing. But she had to be okay because- but she wasn’t but she had to be and everything was wrong and this was a bad dream and why would Basil help him and and and and

He stares at the dry grass and his feet. Sunny doesn’t want to look up, Basil is doing this for him so he doesn’t have to look up. He hears the branch creak, and the dull thump of flats slipping off Mari and onto the grass beneath her. Basil’s warm hand slips into Sunny’s clammy hand.

_come on sunny, were done. you’re safe now, lets go inside._

Sunny’s hand was gently tugged by Basil, and as he was led inside he

looked

behind

him. 

It was the worst mistake of his life, and her hair was hanging down, thick and dark, covering her face and chest but there was a part in front of her face.

Her eye was open.

_what if she- what if she was fine when she fell when they took her life with the jump rope and sunny could have saved mari and she was_

The couch dipped down next to him and Basil put something in Sunny’s hands. When did he sit down in the first place? Sunny opened the fruit cup that Basil must have taken out of the fridge and grimaced as he drank down the sugary fruit syrup that was too cold and too sticky. Basil was talking to him again- maybe he had been talking this whole time. Sunny couldn’t find it in himself to listen. He focused on the snack Basil had given him, something to keep his hands moving and mouth from screaming.

Basil was sobbing into the phone _we were going to play in the backyard and Mari was-_ he was lying through his teeth and Sunny wanted to be angry or sad but couldn’t find it in himself to be anything at all.

Sunny’s face was wet. He was crying. Basil sitting next to him, curled into each other's arms and it wasn’t until his mom and dad and friends came to pry the two apart that he moved, and even then Sunny didn’t stop sobbing.


End file.
